


Needing Advice

by bluedemon92



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Good Loki, M/M, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to his brother for love advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Advice

"Thor." Loki's voice called across the living room, alerting the golden haired God of his brother's presence. Thor glanced up from the television, the X Box controller still gripped in his hands.

"Hello brother. I did not realize you were there." He commented, pausing the game and setting the controller on the table. Loki glanced at the television for a moment, his browns furrowed in contemplation. Thor studied him in confusion. "Is something wrong?" He asked and Loki blinked looking back towards his brother.

"I...I have need of your...advice." He spoke the words as though they pained him. Which they possibly did. Loki never having enjoyed going to anyone for help in his lifetime. Thor stood, suddenly concerned that something dire had occurred.

"What is it that you need?" Thor questioned. Loki let out a breath, his long fingers brushing the dark strands of his hair from his face as his eyes wandered Thor's apartment.

"As you are aware, Anthony Stark and I have been involved for several months." Loki muttered and Thor nodded.

It was true of course.

After Loki's trial and the discovery of Thanos's influence upon Loki it had been deemed that Loki had been coerced into attacking Midgard. Although Loki had not been controlled and had attacked Midgard, it had been caused by months of torture. Instead of imprisonment, Loki had been sent to Midgard with Thor to rehabilitate him. Fury had been shockingly understanding of Loki's situation. Torture was a powerful tool. Fury understood how a person could be broken and rebuild. Soon Loki became a valued member of the team. It had taken time for the others to accept him. Thor took no time at all. His brother had been tortured and he would be damned if he allowed him to be hurt again. Steve was the first to do so, recognizing the haunted look in Loki's gaze. Stark had understood. He had been in the same place as Loki. But he had Yinsen. Loki had been alone. Bruce and the Other Guy remained weary at first, but followed Tony's example. Natasha although understanding of torture could not overlook what had occurred and what had been done to Clint. It took the longest for Clint. Even though Coulson had survived and forgave Loki, Clint could not. This was the guy that had taken over his mind and made him do...terrible things. This was the man that had led an invasion onto Clint's home!

Eventually however he to came to grudgingly accepting Loki. Now he was a part of the team and eventually a friend and even more so for Anthony Stark. It should have not surprised anyone. Stark was always they type to go after the forbidden fruit or whatever. And it seemed Loki was just what he wanted. And somehow Loki returned the affections.

"What of it?" He asked and Loki exhaled. His fingers were tense and his brows furrowed slightly.

"I am unsure..." His voice trailed off, his face troubled and Thor stared in concern.

"Has Stark done something to hurt you brother? If so I sh-"

"No," Loki cut in. "He's done nothing... absolutely nothing" Thor frowned obviously lost.

"Then what troubles you?" Thor asked and Loki looked down at his hands, looking pained.

"I voiced my affection for him and I do not think it was a proper time." He admitted and Thor frowned.

"You told him that you loved him?"

"Yes."

"And...he did not say it back." Thor concluded feeling a pang in his chest.

"...Correct." Loki replied, voice soft. Thor closed his eyes for a moment while Loki stood tensely.

"Shall I speak to him?" Thor offered. Go and smack the mortal around for a bit.

"No-...ahh no that is not necessary." Loki replied clearing his throat. He sat on the couch beside Thor and studied his hands. "I simply wish for your counsel. You have had more...dalliances than I have and are more experienced in that area than I." Thor practically beamed at his brother's confession.

"I shall advise you in anyway. Although I am uncertain how it will help."

Loki watched him patiently as the elder God turned off the television.

"I have no doubt that Stark cares for you. He has an...odd way of showing it at times, yet he lights up whenever you enter a room. It is like...you brighten his day just by existing."

Loki looked down at his hands, at Thor's words missing the smile that his brother shot him.

"And yet?" He murmurs voice soft.

"And yet he is not that good at showing emotion. He...he has trouble showing it at times. I have no doubt that he loves you, but it is not always easy admitting it." Thor stated, crossing his legs at the ankles and leaning against the couch. Loki smiled sightly, green eyes bright.

"Thank you Thor."

The elder smiled back.

"Anything you need brother." His smile widened as Loki leant in and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the God hugging back tightly. Smiling, Loki got to his feet and made his way from Thor's apartment to return to Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is a good bro in one of my stories! Yay!


End file.
